Field
The present disclosure relates to electric power generation systems. More particularly the disclosure relates to systems and methods for storage and management of electric power generated from the rotational motion of a wheeled object.
Description of the Related Art
Wheeled vehicles are used for many purposes, for example, to transport objects or people. Often, vehicles include one or more on-board systems, devices, or components requiring a power source in order to operate. For example, the vehicle may include electronics and electrical circuitry, lighting systems, navigation systems, communication systems, etc. In addition, these systems may interact with other on-board electrical components including, for example, computers, processors, input/output devices, transceivers, lights, brakes, and many other devices.
Power sources used to provide power to on-board systems in vehicles include, for example, motors, engines, battery systems, solar cells, and the like. However, such power sources have disadvantages. For example, motors and engines are often heavy, noisy, and may require refueling from an exogenous source. Motors and engines are often not suitable for indoor use. Battery systems can discharge, which requires the battery to be replaced or recharged. Solar cells may provide insufficient power indoors or at night. Moreover, many vehicles such as, for example, a push-cart or a pull-cart, are propelled by a person and using the above power sources disadvantageously adds additional weight and takes up usable space on the vehicle.